Lily Potter and the son of Lord Voldemort
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: It's been ten years since Voldemort was defeated. And Harry, and the rest, have managed there lives, despite there losses. But Voldemort left something behind. Or rather someone, that Lily Potter can't seem to ignore.
1. Harry's family and a dream

**Okay, this is a story that takes place after Harry has left hogworts. Hope you like! - Fu Fu**

* * *

Chapter 1  
"DAD!" The nine-year-old form Of Lily Potter sat bolt up right in her bed in the middle of the night. fortunately, the 28 year old form of Ginny Potter Lily's mother was sleeping on the cot near the door. As she usually does when her husband Harry Potter was on a mission for the order. Ginny was instantly up. and on the side of Lily's bed.

"What is it? What did you see?" Lily had by now been noticed for her gift as a seer, something that came as a personal insult to Harry. she had dreams that were happening at the moment, mostly things happening to her father.

You see, Lily's father isn't just your everyday person, not at all. You see Harry's a wizard. along with Lily and Ginny. And, Harry's not your everyday wizard even, you see, he survived a curse. a very powerful curse meant to kill him. Now he's the only hope for the wizarding world, because he alone can conquer the most feared and most evil dark wizard that ever was. Lord Voldemort.

"I saw...I saw, Oh Dad!" Lily shook her head and feel into her mothers warm embrace.

"Shhh its okay, shhhh, honey I'm sorry but I really need to know what you saw" Ginny said while stroking her daughters jet black hair.

"It happened, the wars...over, I don't know who won, I just saw...A light, a green light, and dad and Voldemort were in the middle of it, I don't know who fired the curse, but no one else was ... there" Lily paused briefly to sob. Ginny planted a kiss on Lily's head, and then pulled her off the bed.

"Were going to your aunt and uncles okay? your gonna stay there while I go to grimauld place, okay?" Ginny said trying to sound pleasant but failing as her voice broke. But Lily nodded just the same, even thought the silver steams of tears were falling down her cheeks with no real signs of stopping.

Ginny pulled her over to the fireplace, picked Lily up in her arms, and with one hand threw green dust to the ground as she said clearly.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley!"

"What in the name of Merlin? Oh What are you doing here Ginny?" Hermione had just walked down the stairs, hearing the noise of the floo powder, to find Ginny and Lily in her living room.

"lily's had a d-" Ginny looked down at Lily. "Go on upstairs to Heathers room sweet heart, I'll see you in the morning" Lily nodded yet again still with the ever flowing river of tears coming down her face.

When they heard lily close the second floor landing door Ginny started whispering in l a low tone.  
"Lily had a dream, she says the wars over, but she doesn't know who won. All she saw was green light encircling Harry and Voldemort. she didn't know who fired the curse, all she knows was that Harry was alone on his side, and Voldemort his. now I'm going to grimauld place, please look over Lily through the night, I'll send news of Harry and have Ron contact you, I know you must be worried sick, because I sure am, now thank you and goodbye" Ginny disappeared before Hermione could say a word.

* * *

**Hope you like! - Fu Fu**


	2. The end of Voldemort and the need to tal...

**Here's chapter 2 -Fu Fu**

* * *

Ginny Potter arrived in the dark and musty kitchen of number 12 grimauld place, she had been here many times since the age of 14 it was full of people, members of the order. One was Remus Lupin, Harry's godfather and Lily's. Another was Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Lily's godmother also know as Tonks. There was Gorge and Alicia Weasley Ginny's brother and his wife, Bill Weasley, another of Ginny's brothers. and other nameless faces. But there was also Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogworts and the greatest sorceress in the world, and also the man Harry would trust above all others.

"What is it Ginny?" Dumbledore asked politely. But Ginny had seen the slight flash of worry that arose in his eyes. The last time Ginny had contacted the order in the middle of the night was not to give good news.

Everyone jumped at his words. Most of them had been conversing in whispers while Dumbledore had spoke in a normal clear voice, and none of them had noticed Ginny's silent apparition.

"Lily had a dream" She said, her voice cracking.

Remus was half way across the room before Ginny had finished speaking. He grabbed her hand with one of his, and her shoulder with the other. he then lead her to a chair in between him and Dumbledore. She sat down shakily and started drinking the butterbeer Remus had conjured.

"What happened Ginny?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's over. The War. One of them's...Dead. She didn't see who, she just saw green light encircling them, and she knows for sure one of them's...Dead." She kept stumbling over that word. Everyone around the table knew what that concept meant. If Harry was dead. they had no hope, If Voldemort was dead, then the were done fighting, no more war, no more fear, the kind of freedom the Magical world hadn't seen in decades.  
"We must leave immediately" Dumbledore said, his voice was calm, but Ginny saw the look of worry and fear behind his calm blue eyes.

"There's no need" Said a rough voice from the Door. Everyone jumped for a second time. But there stood a very shaken, a very dirty, but still a very pleased, and very alive, Harry.

Ginny ran to him and gave him a long kiss. She didn't care that half the order was watching. All she cared about was showing Harry what he would have missed if he had been foolish enough to get killed.

"Don't ever do that again okay, Ever, If I had lost you...Never again okay?" Lily said as she broke apart from him. He kissed her again and repeated.

"There's no need"

"Harry, you had us worried" Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling so bright that Ginny was surprised to find they weren't diamonds.

"Harry!" Remus caught him in a tight hug, before stepping back to let Tonks in, Tonks was something like a mother/sister to Harry ever since she and Remus had married and adopted him in the summer before his seventh year.

"But where's Ron?" Ginny asked suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Somebody say my name?" Ron came stomping down the stairs, looking just as dirty and pleased as Harry.

"There you are Ron, you also had us worried" Gorge said, stepping forward to shake his hand before pulling him into a hug. Ginny also hugged him.

"Ron, you need to go home, I told Hermione what happened, she's worried about you" Ron didn't ask how she, Ginny, could have known what had happened, He just gave her a weird, and suspicious look before telling everyone good-bye and dissaparatting.

"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's over" Harry answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I used the...The..." Harry stammered.

'Shhhh, you don't have to say it, we know" Ginny said, squeezing his hand to comfort him. this must be eating him up inside. He didn't want to, she knew that, he had to.

"That doesn't matter now, What does matter is that its over! We won! I'll Send an owl to alert the ministry of magic and the prophet" Remus said, as he headed up the stairs.

"Lily had a dream I take it" Harry said in an undertone to Ginny, catching on. "Is she okay?"

"She's at Hermione's" Ginny said.

"Harry, Ginny. I'm sorry to deny you your night of triumph, but there is a matter of great importance that I must speak to you about." Dumbledore said.

* * *

**Hope you liked - Fu Fu**


	3. Startiling news, and a premotion

Here's chapter 3. - Fu Fu

* * *

"He WHAT!" Harry screamed. He Ginny and Dumbledore were in the drawing room of number 12 grimauld place.

"I mean, are you sure?" Harry said, lowering his voice.

"Unless you believe some reason for Remus Lupin to lie to me" Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'm sure he didn't lie to you but, his he sure? May I go get him?" Harry asked. It couldn't be true. impossible. Dumbledore waved his hand towards the door.

"Harry I'm sure Remus wouldn't-" Ginny tried to say, but Harry was already out the door and on his way down the stairs. This was impossible, it just couldn't be true.

"Remus, Professor Dumbledore and I would like a word" Harry said, when he reached the kitchen. Remus looked around and sighed before climbing to his feet and following Harry up the stairs. As they passed the empty stretch of wall where Sirius's mothers portrait used to hang Remus gave another long sigh.

"He would have loved to be here for this" Remus said. Harry didn't have to ask, he knew.

"Yeah he would have" Harry said.

"You know, once we were in the order the first time, he was always talking about what he would be doing on this day, going to the leaky cauldron with me, James and Pettigrew and ordering fifty glasses of firewhiskey each, or having a quidditch game with all the old members of the Gryffindor team. Or maybe just hanging around and enjoying the freedom, he never guessed that he'd spend one of them in azkaban, and the other..." Lupin said. The bitterness apparent in his voice.

They entered the drawing room to see Ginny and Dumbledore conversing in low tones. The stopped when they entered.

"Remus, kindly tell Harry what exactly happened to make you believe that Voldemort Has a son" Dumbledore said.

"Well, It was a mix of information mostly, A vague hint of someone named Matthew Riddle, A couple of reports that sometimes there was a women on Voldemort's arm while he murdered and tortured wizards and muggles while the women never did anything but laugh. Intill The day where you very well know that we caught peter Pettigrew and forced him to drink veritaserum. You were not present Harry, and we didn't feel the need to worry you with it at the time so we did not. But he told us that Voldemort has a 9 year old son named Matthew Riddle." A stunned silence followed these words.

"So he's the same age as Lily?" Ginny said.

"Yes"

"Wait, Wait wait wait a minute here, how is this possible? Voldemort never loved anyone in his life" Harry said still trying to prove that this could not be.

"You do not have to love someone to have a child" Dumbledore said darkly. "Thought Tiffany Stevens thought that he loved her. You see Tiffany had no family, no one to love her, she desperately wanted a child" Dumbledore said.

"So she was so desperate she turned to the dark side, got close to Voldemort, and confided her love for him. Since by this time Voldemort had been considering who would continue the terror of Lord Voldemort once he was gone, He told her that he loved her as well, and wished to give her a child, She was weakened, and she was so relived that someone loved her and cared about her, that she birthed his child." Remus said.

"Voldemort Junior other wise known as Matthew Riddle was born on the 7th of may, A little more than three weeks before Lily was" Dumbledore said.

"And when Matthew turned 7, Voldemort didn't see the need to have his mother around anymore, she was just a nag, and got in the way of his work from time to time, so on the 7th of may on the year Matthew turned 7, Voldemort Killed Tiffany and Blamed you Harry, to increase Matthews hatred of you, he said it was your idea of a birthday present. He then gave Wormtail the tidies job of caring to the boy, that is until we caught him, we also know that he has been taught very advanced magic and is a very powerful wizard. He also now occlemency and ligilimens" Dumbledore said. Harry swore under his breath.

"Are you going to accept him to Hogworts?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"No, You are." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He wants you to take over being Headmaster of Hogworts." Ginny said beaming.

"But I can't... I'm not ...isn't there someone else?" Harry stammered he was to shocked by this information to speak properly.

"Not since Minerva is gone" Dumbledore said. Harry saw the flicker of grief that passed through his eyes.

Harry remembered the day when he had walked into Dumbledor's office in his sixth year to find professor Dumbledore, and Professor Mcgonagall snogging. The had kept there relationship secret incase Voldemort found out and realized he could hurt Dumbledore by killing her, which he did unintensualy anyway. Then he remembered that Horrible day when he had heard the news that Minerva Mcgonagall had died in battle against Voldemort.

"Will you accept? I will not be around forever, and even thought I know you treasure your job as top Auror, I believe you would enjoy this job" Dumbledore said.

Harry argued for a while longer, he pouted and pointed out the Dumbledore was no where near dyeing of old age, but in the end agreed. Harry Potter Was about to become the headmaster of Hogworts.

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I Don't own them! If i did, I'd be incredible rich! But I don't**


	4. Kids and Safety

**Here's chapter 4. - The All Powerful Fu Fu**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

* * *

Ginny and Harry Said good-bye to everyone before dissaparatting to Ron and Hermiones Living room. making them both jump.

"Harry!" Hermione launched herself at Harry, almost knocking him over, giving him a hug that Ginny could tell must be smothering him.

"Geroff me! Hermione! I'm fine! The wars over! Heather and Lily are safe!" Harry said trying to pry Hermione off himself and failing spectacularly.

"Do you have any Idea! ANY!" Hermione wailed.

"Shush Hermione! you'll wake the kids" Ron said. He was grinning.

"Well, I guess the boy who lived finally lived up to his name" Hermione said as she detached herself from A very grateful Harry. Wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm going up to see Lily" Harry said immediately, and he dashed across the room and up the stairs.

"He was really worried about her, wasn't he?" Ron said.

"Harry worry's about her, every minute of every day, sometimes I feel like he worry's more than I do!" Ginny said. But everyone there knew, from first hand experience, that Harry had reason to worry.

Ginny remembered almost a year ago when Hermione gave birth to Harry, Jr. Only a select group of people knew about him. Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Mrs.Weasly. That was it. But somehow the death eaters found out Ron and Hermione were Hiding something. Since Voldemort knew he could hurt Harry through Ron, He decided he wanted to know This secret. Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy Captured Ron and tortured him for hours. He was almost drove to insanity. Finally They decided that the cricticus curse wasn't going to get them much further, so the used the imperious curse, Ron tried to fight but was unsuccessful, in the end he told them where to find his home, and his son. They went to the former home of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and murdered there 2 month year old son, in cold blood. While sparing Hermione and Heather.

Ginny could tell Hermione was thinking of that event because she could see how her eyes showed that darkness that was present there for six months after her youngest child's death.

Ron put a comforting arm around Hermiones shoulder.

"She's okay, I swear that kid is exactly Like me, she wasn't asleep she was just sitting there waiting. She was so Happy to see me she woke up Heather" Harry said walking down the stairs. Harry, turned his head to look up the empty staircase.

"You think I cant tell you're there Lily Marie? And you Heather Dawn?" Harry called up the staircase. "you might as well come out" Lily and Heather appeared from under Lily's invisibility cloak.

"How'd you know we were there Dad?" Lily asked coking her Jet black head and looking at Harry with her sky blue eyes.

"I have my ways" He smiled and ran towards the two girls. Heather was medium height for her age, while Lily was very tall for hers. They both had the Same bright blue eyes, heather had a mix of Brown and red hair, In the sunlight it looked fiery red, in the dark it looked light brown. Heather was a very beautiful child. And she was very much loved, so was Lily. Thought no one could figure out where she got her height from.

The two girls scattered but heather didn't get away soon enough. Harry scooped her up and held her as high over his head as he could. Heather's giggles pierced her pleads for release.

"He He He, stop! put me down! He He He!" Heather squealed.

"Harry, you'll hurt her" Hermione said with no real conviction in her voice. Hermione knew Harry would never do anything to harm either one of the girls.

"Daddy, come and get me!" Lily stuck her tongue out at her father, before suddenly pulling the invisibility cloak over herself. Ginny watched all this with a smile on her face. Harry was a very devoted father and uncle. properly because never in his life did he get to play around with his dad, or goof off with him or tease him. Ginny knew Harry just wanted to make sure life never got to serious for the girls. Cause Merlin knows Harry's life until the age of 11, was nothing but serious.

"Oh I'll get you!" Harry said smiling, he deposited the still giggling Heather on the couch before moving around the room with his arms outstretched like a zombie.

"Gosh, Harry sure is great with them huh?" Ron said. Watching as Harry caught what looked like thin air.

"Yeah, he is" .Ginny just sat back, with a contended sigh, and watched the love of her life play with his daughter and his niece, And for the first time since she was 13 years old, she felt safe.

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	5. Telling Of The Battle

**Chappie 5! - The All Powerful Fu Fu**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

* * *

"So, Harry. What took you so long?" Ron asked as they sat down around the coffee table. Hermione had put a stop to Harry's game and sent the girls to bed. Complaining that it was three o'clock in the morning.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"Well, Dumbledore needed to talk to us." Ginny said.

"About?" Ron asked.

"Well, its hard to explain, do you want good news first or bad news?" Harry said, hoping they'd choose good.

"Bad, then the good will help us forget it" Ron said, grinning.

"It's properly something we'll have to deal with for the rest of our lives, we can't just forget it" Harry said. The grin slid off Ron's face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Voldemort, Has a son" Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked looking bemused.

"When? How? What?" Hermione said looking just as confused.

"He's about the same age as Lily and Heather, He goes by the name Matthew Riddle" Harry said.

"So, What does this mean? Who's the mother? When did we learn this information?" Hermione asked, sounding agitated. Hermione hated not knowing everything, Ron still looked stricken.

"We don't know what it means yet, And the boys mother was one named Tiffany Stephen. A death eater. Voldemort didn't really love her, he just told her he did. When Matthew turned 7, Voldemort killed her and told him that I did it. And we learned this when we captured wormtail" Harry said.

"This is unbelievable, Is Dumbledore going to except him to Hogworts?" Ron said.  
"There's the good news" Ginny said.

"So he's not going to except him?" Ron said.

"No" Harry said through gritted teeth. "I am." Harry knew that deep down he was honored to be offered the job as headmaster. But that just made him have to face that Dumbledore wouldn't be around forever. and Harry didn't want to have to deal with that.

"Oh! Wow! Harry! you were offered Headmastership! That's wonderful!" Hermione said. She looked delighted, she didn't seem to care that she, as deputy headmistress and defense against the dark arts teacher, deserved the job more than he did.

"But what about your job at the ministry? You're just going to stop being an Auror? Your life's ambition?" Ron asked. He looked hurt almost.

"Believe me, I fought with this job, but you know Dumbledore, he has his ways of convincing people. He's already alerted the ministry. and you know what this means? You as second Auror gets promoted to first! There's a pay raise for yeah!" Harry said trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, that's true" Ron said, he looked a little better.

"So, what were you talking about before we got here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, a certain persons change of heart" Hermione said.

"I know, I couldn't believe that!" Harry said.

"To think, he actually was telling the truth the whole time!" Ron said.

"Um, excuse me, but um, Did I miss something?" Ginny asked.

"Harry wouldn't have lived long enough to reach Voldemort tonight if it wasn't for a certain someone, stepping in front of a very well aimed stunner heading for his back" Ron said mysteriously.

"Okay, spill it." Ginny said.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry said, Looking down at the rug. "The stunner caught him in the eye, He could be blind for months, at least that's what the healers at St.Mungo's said."

"Wow, the whole time when he kept telling the order he wanted in, he wasn't lying." Ginny said.

"We checked his arm before we left, No mark" Ron said.

"Voldemort wont even let his spy's go without one." Harry said.

"Who else made surprising moves in that fight?" Ginny asked, her face full of suspicion.

"Harry, you wanna tell 'em" Ron asked turning to Him.

"Severus Snape, also lent a helping hand no one could have expected." Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Harry if your gonna tell it, tell it right" Ron said through clenched teeth.

"You all know that, since Voldemort found out Snape wasn't exactly on his side, Snape had to lie kind of low, He could not be on any mission that could end up with head to head fighting death eaters. Well, this mission wouldn't, so he was there." Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Our mission was to scout out all possible places that death eaters could hide that was inside Hogworts grounds, we weren't expecting to find anything, but we did, Me, Ron, Luna Lovegood, Snape, and Neville, entered the shrieking shack to find 20 death eaters. we were outnumbered, but they'd seen us, so we had to fight. Then he showed up, carrying a little unknown surprise. See, no one ever told any of us that were there that Snape has a 12 year old daughter, celciuse, who also turned out to be a werewolf"

Hermione gasped. "Really? I never knew!" She said.

"You see Voldemort showed up gripping a 12 year old girl by the wrist. When Snape saw her, he started screaming at him to let her go. He shot stunner after stunner at him, The girl was screaming the whole time, not for five minutes did I realize she was screaming 'Help Dad! Help me!' Since it was Snape reacting to her I knew it must be his daughter. I ended up dueling with Belitrix Lestrange, I hit her with an impediment jinx When she started taunting me about...Him. She flew back against the wall and didn't move. I turned around, and that's when I saw Draco Malfoy go down. He'd been impersonating a death eater, cause he knew what the trap was and he didn't like it, He told me at St.Mungo's. anyway, in the end, Snape got his kid away from them. we stunned and tied up most the death eaters with an intidissaperation curse. and then, He came back, you see when his death eaters started failing him, Voldemort disapparated. when he was sure the fight was over he came back to me in the room with the 19 or so either dead or unconscious death eaters. He shot a stunner at me and I shielded it, then I realized. It was time, it popped in my head, its time to end this. So I did" Harry said. He was shaking.

"It's okay" Ginny said. Squeezing his hand.

"Bellatrix Lestrange died too. All the pain and suffering she caused can finally be laid to rest." Harry said. He knew she shouldn't, but he felt proud of killing two people. Those two people had caused most of the pain and sorrow that had ever took place in his life. and now they were dead. Harry's parents and Sirius Black could finally be put to rest.

**

* * *

This Chapter dedicated in loving memory of Sirius Black may he rest in peace****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	6. On The Hogworts Express

Chapter 6

2 YEARS LATER

"Now, Do you have nymph?" Ginny asked her 11 year old daughter, before she got on the Hogworts express.

"Yes, mum she's in her cage, See you Christmas" Lily said as she closed the train door behind her.

"Lets go find somewhere to sit" Heather said, and grabbed her trunk.

"Yeah" Lily said. Still looking out the window at her mom.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough." Heather said. Leading the way down the hall with her trunk, still looking inside compartments, searching for a vacant one.

"Easy for you to say" Lily snapped acidly.

Heather stopped outside a compartment and looked back at Lily.

"What's that spouse to mean?" she said.

"You'll get to see your mum almost every day" Lily said.

"I'm not gonna start this with you Lily, you know your dad will be there, and he's really cool, so don't start this okay?" Heather said, continuing her search for a compartment.

"Oh, here's an empty one" she said. She walked inside a compartment to her left. Lily sighed, picked up her trunk and her twittering horned owl, and followed Heather into the compartment.

"so, what do you think it will be like?" Heather asked. taking a seat be the window.

"I dunno, my dad told me a lot about it, I hope I'm in Gryffindor" Lily replied. Taking the seat across from her.

"I'm sure you will be, hopefully me too" Heather said. She was staring out the window, with the strangest look on her face, half way between worry and excitement.

"You know, Matthew's gonna be here" Heather said still looking out the window. They'd already moved out of the station and there were trees and houses rolling past the windows.

"Yeah, I know" Lily said. She didn't know why, but that didn't make her nervous, which it should. it made her anxious for some unknown reason.  
They lapsed into silence until the food trolley came by, they both bought some chocolate frogs and some pumpkin pasties, and settled down for lunch.

As Lily sat there eating her lunch, she glanced out the compartment window and saw a boy. he was already wearing his Hogworts robes, He was very pale, he was pretty tall too. he had light brown hair and light hazel eyes. as Lily looked at him, he caught her eye. they just stared at each other as he walked by. and once he was gone Lily didn't feel slightly hungry anymore. She lowered the pumpkin pastie she'd been about to bite into to.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"Did you see him?" Lily asked. pointing out the compartment window.

"Who? That boy that just passed?" Heather said, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, there's something about him" Lily said.

"What?" Heather asked, biting the head of a chocolate frog.

"Hey look, I got your dad!" She said, holding up her chocolate frog card. Lily took it and stared into the smiling face of her father.

"Now, what about that boy?" Heather said again.

"Never mind" Lily said, still staring at the chocolate frog card.

They were silent again until it started getting dark outside and Heather suggested they change into there robes. After they changed the broke out a pack of exploding snap, an old game but still fun. Lily won three times before Heather surrendered.

The felt the train slowing down and knew that they must be close to Hogsmead station. Lily was all grins. she'd been waiting for this moment as long as she could remember! And she got to see Hagrid! Merlin it'd been ages!

The train slowed to a stop, and Lily and Heather crowded to get off the train. Lily hoped off right behind a couple tall Slytherin's she looked around and finally her eyes landed on the beautiful castle that was Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	7. The Sorting

Chapter 7

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Lily turned and saw Hagrid, a huge form motioning all the first years to follow him.

"This is extraordinary! Look at the size of that place? I mean, Look at it!" Heather breathed from next to Lily.

"I know, Come on lets get a boat" Lily said, she raced after Hagrid and came to stand at his side.

"Hello there Lily, been keppin outta trouble aint ya?" He said, his beetle black eyes crinkled at the corners and his beard twitched. "Excited are yea?"

"Never more, that castles so gigantic! I hope I don't get lost" Lily said, still staring at the magnificent castle.

"Codswoloppe, part a the experience" Hagrid said grinning beneath his tangle of beard. Heather finally caught up to them.

"Ah, Heather, there ya are" Hagrid said.

"Yeah" Heather said, still staring up at the castle in awe.  
they had come out into the edge of a great black lake, and they could see the castle and its many towers and turrets better now.

"No more'n four to a boat" said Hagrid. He was pointing to dozen or so boats sitting in the black lake.

Lily clambered into one, followed by heather and a pair of twins, a girl and a boy.

"Everyone in, all right FORWARD!" Hagrid said, who had took up a whole boat to himself. all the boats started moving at once. They sailed across the lake, through a curtain of vines, and into an underground harbor. they piled out of the boats and climbed the lawn to the large front doors. Hagrid reached them first. he banged loudly on them.  
A witch in bright sapphire robes pulled the door open, it was Lilys aunt Hermione, Heathers mom.

"The first years Professor" Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid" Hermione said with a smile. Hagrid left, and Hermione led them inside, the Hall was huge, you could have fit a whole house in there with room to spare. they could hear chattering coming from a pair of double doors off to the side, but Hermione led them to a chamber off to the right of the double doors instead.

When everyone was inside Hermione turned to them.

"Welcome to Hogworts! In a few moments you will join the rest of the school in the great hall, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. there are four, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" Hermione said Slytherin flatly, and almost with a sneer. "You must indure a test to decipher to which house you belong, I will come and collect you when were ready for you" Hermione turned on her heal and left the room, Lily saw her flash a smile at Heather.

Lily felt queasiness swell underneath her excitement. Test? her father had never mentioned a test. Lily looked around at the others, many of them were smiling but still looking sick, some just looked plain petrified. a round faced boy was a sick shade of green and was grabbing his stomach like he had extreme butterflies the two twins looked like no big deal, they were whispering to eachother with the air of distinct confidence.

"Were ready for you" Half the kids jumped. Hermione was back.

"Form a line please and follow me." Lily scrambled to catch up and managed to be first in line with Heather behind her. they moved out of the chamber and into the well lit great hall. It was magnificent, there were hundreds of white candles floating in midair above the tables, there were four tables, each the length of the room, and up at the top of the room, was another long table filled with teachers. Lilys father, Harry Potter and headmaster of Hogworts, was in the middle, in a large golden chair. Lily looked into his eyes and felt calm seep through her, Harry smiled back at her, he looked almost as eager as Lily felt, but most magnificent of all was the ceiling, it was hard not to think that the grate hall didn't open up to the heavens, but Lily knew it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Infront of her father, on a spindly old stool sat a Wizards hat, it was very old and frayed. it had many rips and tears and was very dirty, Lily wondered what it was doing there. All the first years, and the teachers, and the whole school was staring at it, so Lily decided to stare too. suddenly a large tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat broke into song.

where will you be  
sorted? no one knows  
but I. put me on  
right here  
right now  
Under the dark sky.  
for only I can tell  
Where you ought to go.  
should you go  
to Gryffindor, where  
the brave are treasured  
above all. or should you  
go to Ravenclaw, where  
The brightest are last to fall?  
how bout nice old Hufflepuff,  
For those whose loyal is clear?  
or Slytherin whose cunning you  
Can feel? You don't know, not yet,  
for only I can choose, put me on  
right here  
right now  
and you will never lose

Everyone clapped loudly as the song ended, so all they had to do was put on the hat, thank Merlin for that! Lily thought happily.

"When I call your name, come forward sit on the stool, and you will be sorted into your houses. Campbell, Susan!" Hermione said, unrolling a sheet of parchment. A dark haired girl next to Lily shivered and walked slowly up to the stool. Hermione put the hat on her head, the hat thought for a minute, then shouted out "Hufflepuff!" The table on the far left wall started cheering, and Susan removed the hat gratefully, and tripped in her haste to get to her new house table.

"Crabbe, Nevin!" Hermione called, A thickly built boy dragged himself up to the stole, the hat didn't think as l.ong as it did with Susan before it called out "Slytherin!" Lily watched again and again, next Evans Nick became a Ravenclaw. Than Finnagan, David became the first new Gryffindor. Harry beamed as he watched David move towards the Gryffindor table. there were other Gryffindor too, Longbottem, Harold, and the lovegood twins, Peter and Nancy. Finally it was Lilys turn.

"Potter, Lily!" Hermione called, Harry beamed and straightened in his seat, there were many whispers around the hall as Lily walked up to the sorting hat. Such as "So that's her?". Lily sat down on the stool and the last thing she saw, was her aunts beaming face.

"Great mind yes, oh and its a potter, Your father was very difficult to place, but you don't seem to be, there's only one place to put you, GRYFFINDOR!" Lily heard the Hat scream the last part for the whole hall to hear, Lily beamed as she gave the Hat back to Hermione, and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table, and as she sat down she saw her fathers eyes twinkling.

"Riddle, Matthew!" Lily whipped her head around to see the Pale boy who had caught her eye on the train step forward, to tremendous whispers to the crowed. someone even stood on the bench to get a better look at Matthew. Harry was watching with just as much interest as he did with Lilys, but there was no trace of a smile.

Hermione put the sorting hat on Matthews head. The hat thought for a while, it seemed to be having trouble. Finally, after three full minutes it shouted, to everyone's great surprise.

"Gryffindor!" Matthew took off the hat, and gave it back to Hermione. he then turned and glared at Harry, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down amid polite applause across from Lily.

The sorting went on, then it was Heathers turn. Hermione looked excited, so did Harry, he cared almost just as much about his niece as he did his own daughter, That never bother Lily thought, she knew Ron felt the same way about her. Heather put on the Hat shakily, the hat thought for a moment then shouted out "Gryffindor!" Heather looked quite relived, she took off the Hat and walked over and sat down next to Lily. Hermione rolled up the parchment, grabbed the Hat and the stool, and carried them out of the great hall. not until she came back and took her seat next to Harry did Harry stand up, his arms open wide in welcome.

"Welcome! Welcome to Hogworts! and welcome back. There's much to say, but now is not the time, Bon appitit!" Harry sat back down. and the plates on the tables infront of them filled magically with food.

"Cheers!" Lily and Heather said at the same time.

**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


End file.
